


The Polar Train Ride

by Fantasies_Of_A_British_Princess



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fanfiction, Love, Marvel - Freeform, Oneshot, Romance, The polar Express - Freeform, Train Ride, Writing, chris evans - Freeform, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 12:16:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17182820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasies_Of_A_British_Princess/pseuds/Fantasies_Of_A_British_Princess
Summary: You and Chris take your children on The Polar Express Train Ride.





	The Polar Train Ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captainofherheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainofherheart/gifts).



> I wrote this story for captainofherheart after a request. Thank you for your input and inspo on this one. I only watched this movie once, just for this fic, and we don’t have a lot of Polar Express Experiences over here, so I hope I have done it justice! 😘   
> Thank you to @whiskey-cokenfanfic for being my beta on this!  
> Inspo song is Believe - https://youtu.be/nZ19mW-TMRk

Two days before Christmas, on a cold December evening, you and your husband decided to surprise your three children with tickets for The Polar Express Experience.

The festive film was one of your family’s favorites which you watched every year. Ever since your eldest twin daughters were born, they were completely fascinated with the big red man. However, now that they were only a few months shy of seven years old, their Christmas Spirit was fading slightly. The train ride was a way to keep their enthusiasm alive, as well as a fun adventure for your four year old son.

You bundled them up in old fashioned pajamas, which you bought just for this occasion. Your twin daughters were dressed in the same long flannel, pale pink gowns that went all the way up their necks. There was a floral lilac pattern etched onto the gowns, and the collars had white frills around the edges, as well as around the bottom and the three quarter sleeves. They insisted on wearing their fluffy, purple dressing gowns, even though the train was heated. Your son was wearing a royal blue and white striped button down flannel pyjama set, and a darker blue dressing gown. You and your husband both wore a matching vintage red and green tartan flannel set. After all putting on comfortable slippers and a coat, you jumped into the car.

Chris drove the short distance to the historical railway, which was beautifully decorated with Christmas trees, lights and wreaths. The station was full of charm and all the children dressed in their pyjamas, had smiles on their faces excited for the train ride.

There were a variety of seating classes, upgrades and packages on offer, but you and Chris were intent on your little cherubs having the best experience, so opted for the most expensive option. This included additional perks, such as a souvenir mug, a copy of the book and a keepsake photograph.

Once you collected your tickets from the ticket window, you all walked through into a Olde Worlde cabin to relax with a hot drink and a quick bite to eat. All three of your children ran over to the letter table where they all proceeded to each write a little message on a red paper tag to hang on the Christmas tree.

Suddenly, the Railway Conductor made his “All Aboard” call, the gleaming, black train whistled his horn, and you were transported into a magical atmosphere created by caroling elves. As you boarded the train and took your seats in the dining car, music began to play and your excited children jumped up onto the seats to look out of the window. Sat opposite you, their noses were pressed against the windows looking out into the darkness, you shifted closer to Chris, and he placed his right hand on your thigh.

It was the last train ride of the evening, so was the most atmospheric. The dark outside meant the train cars seemed cozier and the holiday lights all appeared brighter. As the train started to depart the station, all the children around you sang along with the Conductor, clapping their hands with joy. The elves made their way into the car for some storytelling while the Conductor stamped all your tickets, making little snowflake patterns and punching your initials.

As the train traveled along the scenic routes, chefs, wearing their whites and the traditional toque hat, and waiters, in their suits and black waist coats, appeared as the first few notes of ‘Hot Chocolate’ started. ‘ _Hot! Hot! Ooh, we got it!_ ’

Cups of hot cocoa were poured and placed on your table in front of you, warm cookies were served and the waiters encouraged everyone to sing along. ‘ _Hot! Hot! Hey we got it!_ ’

This was your sons favorite song, so he was thrilled to be right in the middle of the action. He was jumping up and down on the spot, while his sisters sipped on their hot chocolate, singing along.

‘ _Hot! Hot!  
_ _Say, we got it!  
_ _Hot chocolate!_ ’

Chris, who was sat next to you, slyly pulled a glass bottle from his jacket pocket. He poured some Peppermint schnapps into your hot chocolates, winking at you, “We gotta make sure this train ride is magical for us adults too!”

After a quick kiss, Chris wrapped his arm around your shoulders as you both started to feast on the delicious chocolate chip cookies, dipping them into your scrummy ‘adult’ Hot Chocolate.

Before long, the train arrived at the North Pole and the station was made into a makeshift town, lit up with Christmas lights. Santa was sat in his sleigh with Mrs. Claus by his side, and his reindeer were in front on their reins. The Conductor gave all the children a song book each and were told to sing-a-long loud so Santa would hear them. The car doors opened and both Mr. and Mrs. Claus walked in to cheers and screams of excitement. The children were all still singing as they both made their way through the car to greet everyone. Their little, mischievous elves followed on, making funny faces and dancing along to the music behind them.

Once they made it to your table, all three of your children stood up and bombarded Santa with their Christmas wishes. You and Chris watched on in amusement, chuckling along with Mrs. Claus when your twin daughters spoke at the exact same time, asking for exactly the same thing. They soon quietened down and were handed a red and white striped box with a green bow wrapped around it, just like in the film.

Inside there was a little hand written ‘I Believe’ note, signed by Mr. and Mrs. C, plus a silver jingle bell with red ribbon, identical to the one given to the little boy in the movie. As you opted for the keepsake photo set, a photographer quickly took a picture of each of your children with Mr. and Mrs. Claus so it could be printed on your journey back, ready for collection at the gift shop back at the station.

A chorus of thank yous and hugs were sent Santa’s way as he moved onto the next family. Two of the elves presented you and your husband with a duplicate, but slightly larger, gift box. Inside there was a bigger silver jingle bell with a green ribbon.

The Conductor announced it was time to head back, so you all sat back down and snuggled together. Your son, who perched himself between you and your husband, looked up at you both, “Thank you mommy and daddy. This is the best Christmas present ever!” He leaned over to give you both a kiss on the cheek.

Chris looked over at his girls opposite him, and pulled his arms out wide, “Come on girls, family hug time!”

They giggled at his silliness but jumped over to you and whispered a ‘thank you’ into your ears. Feeling very happy and content, you looked over at your husband with a wide smile, planting a kiss to his waiting lips, wondering how you ever got so lucky to have a family of your own.


End file.
